The present invention relates to the field of a fiber optics polychromatic animation configuration for a clock, and more particularly to a kind of configuration wherein the fiber optics inserted into the dial of a clock will be illuminated properly by means of LEDs so as to show a consequent polychromatic animation effect on the dial of that clock.
With reference to the conventional clock or alarm clock, although some have more attractive patterns on their dials, many clocks add illuminable materials onto the numbers of the clock in case one needs to read the time properly in a dark place or during the nighttime. As a result, no matter what changes are made on the styles of the clock or whichever improvement and creation is made on the patterns of the dials, it is still impossible to get rid of the traditional feeling of a stiff appearance. Because the clock is such an indispensable article, the clock gradually becomes just another dull, insipid and daily necessity irrespective of attempts to make it more attractive.
Therefore, the major objective of the present invention is to provide a kind of fiber optics polychromatic animation configuration for a clock having an array of penetrating holes in an appropriate amount installed on the numbers and surface of the dial in order to configure all kinds of polychromatic patterns when the holes have been penetrated by fiber optics, the fiber optics being optically coupled to multicolor LEDs inserted into the circuit board so that the circuit board will then light up the said LEDs accordingly and provide the effect of polychromatic animation upon activation of an alarm, i.e., while the clock is alarming, in response to a time signal or a timer setting, and thus enhance the practical value of the configuration accordingly.
It is another objective of the present invention to install a voice circuit into the circuit board so that it will be capable of matching the animation of fiber optics and generating an enhanced effect of voice or music while the clock is alarming by a time signal or by time alarm setting.